Can't help it, I love you
by Miss Wesker
Summary: This seems like another normal day for Zelda, but who would guess she'd end up falling in love with the person she least expected to?  Warning: Yuri Samus x Zelda
1. Chapter 1

I.

I am a normal senior student, my grades aren't that bad, nor that good, I have my bunch of friends, like every high school teenager, and people often tell me I'm pretty, though I don't really consider myself that way.

I arrived at school like always, and headed up to the lockers, Peach, one of my best friends, ran towards me excited squealing something, she was talking so fast I couldn't understand a word she was saying!

"Hey, halt a second Peach, what are you saying? I can't understand anything if you keep squealing."

"Sorry, I'm just too excited!"

"What happened?"

I closed my locker, grabbed my schoolbag and looked at Peach while we headed to the classroom. After I sat on my place, the last chair next to the window, Peach began talking again.

"I have to tell you!"

"Well do it, I'm not doing anything to avoid it."

"Well, yeah, sorry, guess I overdid myself."

"Yeah you kinda did."

"Anyway, you want to know what happened?"

"Yeah?"

Peach squealed again excitedly.

"Link asked me out!"

I shook my head in agreement and tried to smile at her by the news, Link was sort of my ex-boyfriend, we had a big argument and he dumped me. That was six months ago, I still cry whenever I think of it, yeah I know, I'm so pathetic...

"That's good Peach." I said, trying to sound honest, she noticed my false grin.

"If you don't want me to, I'll tell him I can't. I know he was your boyfriend..."

"Yeah but it's all right, don't worry."

"Sure? I don't want our friendship to be over you know."

"Yeah I'm fine, really, I hope you guys have a good time."

I smiled at her, this time it was honest, she smiled back and the bell rang. Peach ran over to her seat, next to Link, I gazed outside the window waiting for the teacher to arrive.

The classroom door opened, I felt my heart turn for a reason which I didn't find a valid reason and turned my face to see Samus Aran entering the classroom.

I blushed completely, this girl always gave me the chills, she was always so alone, yet, everyone wanted to be with her, she didn't allow it, and she was always looking kind of sad, though I can't really assure someone else noticed it.

The classroom was full already, she arrived late and the only place available was the one in front of mine, like I guessed, she took it, and as she sat I gazed stupidly at her long blonde hair swinging in her back with the wind's blow.

The teacher entered the classroom, excusing himself from being late, as always, and the class started.

I just heard the teacher babbling without actually getting a word he was saying, I felt very distracted as I watched Samus taking notes, looking down at her notebook, so lonely, yet so... pretty...

"Could I borrow a pen?"

Yeah... She was something worth admiring... Though, I don't think I should be feeling like this, after all, we're both girls and…

"Excuse me, are you listening to me?"

I turned my heaed immediatly to see Samus staring at me confused, I blushed completely and giggled a little nervous.

"Sorry, I was kind of distracted."

"I noticed." She said raising an eyebrow, I lowered my head ashamed. "I just wanted to know if you have a pen I could borrow."

I looked at her nervous, grabbed a pen from my case and handed it over to her, she noticed my hand trembling so she held it, I felt her warm hands caressing my own hand, and I suddenly saw a smile appearing in her lips.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite you." She added laughing; I couldn't help but to smile at her comment.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay."

We both stared at each other for a while, the bell suddenly rang and everyone stood up from their places, waltzing around the classroom, Peach was still chatting with Link. I sighed, Samus raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" She asked trying to form a conversation, which actually surprised me, I never thought she'd speak to me.

"Well, it's just that, my best friend will date my ex-boyfriend, and I feel a little weird, that's all."

"I see."

She turned away from me, I gazed sadly at the floor and I heard her voice once more.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"If you're not in the mood for hanging out with your friend, I was wondering if you wanted to come and have lunch with me."

I didn't actually say I didn't want to hang out with Peach but, the way she was asking me made me feel warm inside, like I couldn't just say no to her...

I nodded in agreement and smiled widely.

"I'll have lunch with you." I finally said, she smiled back at me.

"Thanks."

And she turned her head again when the bell rang announcing our next class. I didn't know if I was imagining it, but I swear I could see Samus smiling with her hand resting on her blushed cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed an eternity, the bell finally rang; Peach came towards me with hurried steps.

"Hey Zelda, would you mind if I had lunch with Link? He offered to buy me lunch today and well..."

I looked at Samus, who stood up and smiled at me with a very inviting look ignoring Peach completely.

"Sure, go ahead."

"You sure? What will you do?"

"I already have my plans..."

I left my schoolbag on my desk and hurried to Samus' side, I could imagine Peach's face, she would be very surprised, just like I was when Samus asked me to go with her, but I didn't turn my head to confirm it, I just grabbed Samus' arm, smiled at her and we both walked out of the classroom.

She passed the dining rooms and the cafeteria, I didn't ask where she was taking me, but I sure looked at her confused, when she noticed my face, she laughed hardly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you I don't like eating at the cafeteria with all that noise."

"Oh yeah, don't worry, it's okay."

"You want to eat at the cafeteria?"

"No, no, it's just, I was wondering where are you going?"

"Where are we going." She corrected winking an eye at me; I blushed and lowered my head.

"Well, yes..."

"It's a secret place, but it's the most quiet place I can find." I nodded still looking at the floor; Samus smiled at me and kept walking.

We arrived at the gardens, this wasn't too secret, I knew this place, I mean, I passed through the gardens every morning.

"Come with me."

"Is this the place you were talking about?"

"Yes and no." I looked at her confused, she kept talking. "You'll see Zelda, just come."

I obeyed, and apoproached her, she hugged me from behind, I felt a chill going down my back and then she covered my eyes.

"Just keep walking, I won't let you fall."

I did as she said, but I couldn't help to feel nervous! If I stepped badly, she would fall with me and I am a really clumsy person, I tend to fall with everything...

She uncovered my eyes and I suddenly saw a fountain of a very beautiful fairy. I gazed in amazement; I didn't know the school had this fountain, and all around it the garden was covered with beautiful red roses.

I turned to Samus, she smiled widely.

"This is beautiful..."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! Samus, how did you learn of this place?"

She sat at the fountain's base and pointed me to sit next to her, I started to walk towards her, but I felt something stuck in my foot and when I noticed it, I was falling. I closed my eyes waiting for the floor to hit me, but then I felt Samus' warm hand grabbing me, she pressed me close to her body making me stand steady.

I looked up and I saw her face close to mine, she was holding me as if I were something fragile, something that could easily break...

"Thanks... That was close."

"You should be more careful."

I smiled, she didn't let go of me and I didn't make any effort to break this connection.

She suddenly grabbed my chin and made me look into her eyes.

"Zelda..."

The way she said my name made my body tremble and my heart was beating trying to be ripped out of my chest.

"I always thought you... You didn't know about me..." I said nervous, I felt so stupid, but I couldn't say any lies, I was just saying what I was feeling.

Samus scoffed pressed me closer to her body and whispered to my ear:

"I haven't ignored you... Never... From the first moment I saw you I..."

She paused, I turned to look at her face, her expression was full of determination, and somehow sad.

"Yes, Samus?"

"From the forst day I saw you... I swear I..."

"If you don't want to say it, you don't have to..."

"I've loved you from the first time I saw your face."

I flinched at her comment, I wasn't expecting something like that, I answered to her confession with a blank gaze, I just froze that moment.

"I'm sorry Zelda, I really am... Maybe I shouldn't have said this but..."

I didn't let her finish, I rose to reach her lips with a kiss, she caressed my face and held me to show that she wouldn't let go. My heart screamed with joy, my soul sighed happily, as we both kissed with the water flow as our only witness.

After what seemed like a magical moment, she let go of me and we looked at each other for a moment without saying anything. She then kissed me again, and laid me down on the ground while she kissed my lips passionately.

She stopped suddenly, I looked at her in amazement and then she stood up, stretching a hand for me to grab, I did as she wanted me to and after I stood up, Peach appeared behind the bushes, taking Link by the hand.

"Oh hello!"

"Hey..." I said sadly, I turned to look at Samus, she seemed somewhere between furious and sad, and she didn't say a word to answer Peach's greetings.

"Zelda, sorry to bother you, did I come in a bad time?"

Samus closed her hand in a fist as she turned her back on Peach and me, I looked down to the floor, sighed and tried to smile at Peach.

"It's okay, it's nothing."

"Oh yeah... right..."

"So, what's up?"

"Oh, we were just wondering where you could be. Link said he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Can't he say that himself?"

I took a cold look at Link, he delivered it with the same gesture.

"Well yes, I can say it by myself, but I don't want here Ms. Weirdo to hear me."

"Ms. Weirdo?"

"Well duh, the Aran girl here. She never speaks to anyone, what the hell are you doing with her?"

"I thought you didn't want her to hear that Link!"

"Leave him alone Zelda, he can say whatever the hell he wants."

Samus stood in front of me looking menacelly at Link; he stayed in his place without moving a single finger.

"What were you saying?"

"I meant, what the heck are you doing with Zelda? And why did you decide to talk to someone, specially someone like Zelda?"

"I can do whatever the hell I want Link, you're no one to come and tell me what's good and what's not."

"Samus, stop this, it's stupid. You two shouldn't be talking that way..."

"He's just jelous."

I looked at Link surprised, Samus smiled widely, Link took Peach by the hand and walked away, I then turned my face to Samus.

"How did that happen?" I asked confused. Samus laughed and kissed my lips softly.

"I always knew that sweetie... And don't worry, nothing will happen as long as you stay at my side."

How could I say no to that? I was in love... Madly and deeply in love...


	3. Chapter 3

Some may wonder, how is it possible for me to get such a conclusion after a first encounter? Well, the answer is quite simple, there are some feelings hidden inside ourselves, sometimes we get to discover them, sometimes we don't. But that kiss for me was like some sort of spark that lighted up a candle hidden in my heart. It warmed my feelings, making me feel like I hadn't felt in my whole life… Why is it that we feel that sudden spark? That's something you will have to find out by yourself.

Samus and I spent the rest of the day together; she wasn't like I imagined her to be, all serious? Not at all! She just wanted everyone to think she was that way! I'd figure that out in just a few hours from now...

When the bell announcing the end of that school day rang, Samus turned to me smiling widely, I smiled in return as I watched the other students walking out of the classroom.

"Do you have any plans for tonight Zelda?" I turned my face to see Samus after she threw that question at me; I looked at Peach who seemed really angry at Link, I suddenly reminded myself I'd go and get dinner with Peach but on the other hand, Samus was asking me out…

"No. I didn't have anything planned." I said without thinking on what would Peach start arguing about.

"Would you like to come to my place? We could get some dinner and spend some time together."

"Sure! That'd be great! I'll just tell Peach, 'cause we're roommates and she was taking me home after having dinner. I have to tell her I'll be late."

"All right, I'll wait for you in the parking lot."

I kissed her cheek tenderly, blushing immediately by my action; she took a hand to her face and followed me with her sight until I disappeared in the crowd.

I pulled Peach's arm and brought her to me, she turned looking at me scared.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else…" Peach said excusing her for the fright I caused her; I just raised my shoulders.

"It's okay, I just wanted to tell you I'll be leaving with Samus."

She didn't seem too happy with the idea, just as I had suspected.

"Don't you need a ride home?" She asked trying to convince me on staying with her.

"Well, Samus has a car too, she said she could take me home once we're done."

Peach looked at me serious, she finally turned her back on me and began walking outside the classroom.

"Do whatever you want, you have your key, so I don't care."

And she went out the room leaving me standing with a confused look, she really got mad at me, I knew once I got home, she'd make my life impossible by asking a lot of questions.

Samus walked inside the classroom and looked at me confused.

"Everything all right?" She asked worried, I nodded in agreement.

"Just had a little discussion with Peach, she wasn't so happy with the idea of me missing dinner."

"If you have plans, we'll leave this for some other time Zelda, it doesn't have to be now." I turned to look at her; she placed her hands behind her head and raised and eyebrow.

"No silly, I do want to come with you! I've been with Peach since I entered high school, she won't kill herself if I miss dinner one night with her."

Samus laughed hardly at my comment, passed her arm over my shoulders and we both exited the room, headed towards the parking lot.

She opened the door to her blue Mustang and pointed me to take the passenger's seat, I did as she indicated and closed the door behind me, Samus sat on the driver's seat, turned the car on and started driving. I couldn't help but to notice the car was full of CD's, sweatshirts, toys, and a lot of other stuff in the back seat; the car looked clean, but she just had to many things lying everywhere.

"Wazup?" She asked without taking her eyes off the road.

"Nothing, I'm just watching everything you have around here..."

"Oh the toys aren't mine." I looked behind confused. So, she noticed the disaster she had...

"I'm not saying anything."

She laughed and turned to see me.

"Sorry, I'm not too organized as you can see." She returned her sight to the road, I looked at her in amazement. "I just don't have time to organize my stuff, sorry if it bothers you Zelda."

"It's okay..."

I hated disorder... I really did... I have this weird obsession with having to organize everything, otherwise, I can't feel calm, and everything has to be cleaned and tidy and organized... God, I hate being this way! Peach called it my little "Tidy-up disorder" and she said I needed rehab. Being someone who likes to see stuff in their house clean, well, that's good. Being someone who has to clean everything or she becomes hysterical... That's not good, and I was that kind of person.

"You don't look too comfortable Zelda, sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, it's nothing really..."

"Come on, tell me." She insisted, I took a deep breath and looked at the back seat again.

"Nothing." I said smiling, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah right..." She finally said, I looked down and tried to find an explanation to my sudden expression.

"Look, if you don't want to be with me, I get that, all right? You don't have to feel all..."

"It's not that Samus!" I interrupted her. "I just... It's stupid, all right? That's why I don't want to tell you..."

"Try me."

I sighed, I had to tell her, if we were going to be something, she had to know this...

"I have a small obsession..."

"Yeah, so?" She was obviously making fun of me...

"Well, I don't know if you'll look at me the same way but... I kinda hate disorder... I have to see everything cleaned up, and organized, and I'm weird, I know."

She didn't say anything for a while, we stopped at a red light and suddenly she roared with laughter.

"You were worried that I was going to hate you because of that?" She asked laughing hardly, I nodded nervously. "Oh come on Zelda! Please! How can I hate you for a thing like that? The one who's going to hate me is you after you see my department..."

"I can clean it up for you!" I shouted suddenly. Samus turned to see me as if I had insulted her.

"I won't have you cleaning my apartment. You're my guest, not my maid!"

"I don't care, seriously, I don't mind cleaning."

She pushed the accelerator and turned her face to the road again.

"No Zelda, I mean, are you out of your mind? Don't do that kind of stuff for me!"

"I wouldn't be doing it for you..."

"What?" She looked at me astonished, I giggled.

"I'd be doing it for me."

"You really are crazy Zelda, has anyone said that before?"

I smiled, reached to her, and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I've heard that before." I said, Samus sighed and just smiled.

We drove chatting things about ourselves, what we liked, favorite music, favorite food, and then we sang along the stereo some songs she played on her iPod.

We finally made it to her apartment, the zone looked luxurious, for what I was used to see at least.

She parked the car in front of a garage, opened my door, and taking me by the hand, she guided me through the building until we reached her apartment.

I couldn't help but to think what kind of disaster she'd have in there, when she opened the door and I saw it...

There were clothes everywhere, stuffed animals, candy wraps, empty boxes, a bowl of popcorn in front of the TV, glasses everywhere. It seemed like a tornado had just passed through that place!

"I'll go get some dinner Zelda, would you like to come or stay here?"

"I think I'll stay. Do you have food?"

"Well yeah, but I don't think you'd like frozen chicken for dinner."

"No I mean, something to cook, or anything like that."

"Yeah, there are some things there, I never cook, but I still shop hoping to learn to cook someday. I survive by frozen fried chicken, Kentucky, pizza and McDonald's..."

I was surprised she was so skinny after hearing her daily diet; she was just missing the beers in the freezer...

I went over to the kitchen, cleaned up a little, and started searching for the pots and pans o start cooking, I'd invent something with whatever she had in there.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to understand what was going through my mind.

"I'm preparing dinner."

"I'll go and buy something, you don't have to do that..."

I walked towards her, hugged her, kissed her lips and after tossing some stuffed animals to the floor, I sat her in one of the couches in the living room.

"Just relax, dinner will be ready in a few moments, okay?"

"Girl, this kind of things aren't made for the first date..."

"It doesn't bother me."

"Zelda, for god's sake! You're my guest! You shouldn't be making any of this stuff, or acting as my maid."

"I feel more like a wife."

She choked swallowing some water after she heard that, I laughed and returned to the kitchen, I looked at her, winked an eye, and laughed again as I saw her face blushing up completely.

A few moments later, I cleaned up the table, set up two places and returned to the oven to check on the food. Samus came out of her bedroom wearing a bath cloak and drying up her long blonde hair with a towel, I told her to take a bath so I could have her entertained with something other than reminding me I shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff.

"Smells really good." She said looking deeply at me. "It really does! When is it ready!"

She looked like a small girl, seems like food turned her into some person she surely wasn't, but I couldn't help and laugh, she really seemed happy.

"Just wait five more minutes and everything will be ready."

She nodded excited as she sat on the couch.

"Hey, I left some clothes for you on my bed, you're probably sick of wearing the uniform all day."

I hadn't realized I was still wearing my uniform, I thanked Samus and headed to her room and change, wondering if I'd fit in her clothes, I smiled to her before closing the door, she winked an eye at me.

I hurried and changed into the clothes she'd left me, surprisingly, they fitted me perfectly, so I laid my uniform neatly on the bed and went out of the room picking my hair in a braid.

I didn't mention Samus I was out already, she was watching the TV. I walked past the living room and into the kitchen.

I opened the oven and took the meat out, I saw Samus turn her head as the smell of food got to her nose, and she ran to sit immediately at the table.

"Oh my god Zelda! You made all this just now?"

She was amazed; I never thought she would be, I didn't prepare something too complicated, though for someone whose daily diet consists on popcorn and feeding Coronel Kentucky, I think this was kind of a big feast.

She helped herself to the food I prepared, she was so hungry, she didn't say a single word while she ate. Her face denoted happiness; I smiled seeing her so excited with what I had prepared. I was really hoping she'd like it!


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, Samus went to the living room and threw herself on a couch, she couldn't stop saying how delicious the food had been, and she thanked me about a million times. I was cleaning up the kitchen to start my project little by little. I had to help that woman with her department, it really looked like Cuba after a hurricane...

I cleaned and put away the last dish in the kitchen, I was going to search the house to find some other dishes I could clean, that's when I passed near Samus, she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me violently so I fell on top of her.

We both laid on the couch; she caressed my face tenderly, and looked at my eyes with a serious gaze. I could look deep into her eyes and find her heart was burning with passion as she hugged me tenderly, pressing my body against hers, letting my emotions flow from the deepest well my heart contained, and allowing them to suddenly rise up like the sun does every morning.

She turned her head a second, enough to let her see the sleeve of my shirt sliding, leaving my shoulder naked.

I felt her hands waltzing down my back, lifting my shirt slowly, a sudden desire took hold of me, I couldn't see where it was born, but as she kept caressing my back I only knew this feeling grew stronger.

She kissed my lips passionately, and she moved her hands across my body, going faster, as she was consumed by the same desire that had possessed me.

My cell phone suddenly rang, I jumped surprised by it, stood from the couch and answered it, it was Peach, and she was hysteric...

"Peach, I'm kind of busy right now..."

"_Oh Zelda, you don't have any idea what happened! I'm desperate!"_

I was listening to her when I felt Samus' lips over mine, Peach was babbling a bunch of things I couldn't get, or answer back. I was trying to figure out if I should return that kiss or help my friend!

I turned my head away, asking Samus to allow me to talk to Peach and see what was wrong with her, Samus stood behind me with a grin on her face.

"All right Peach, what happened? Talk calmly, all right? I'm listening."

She started to cry on the other side of the phone, I couldn't understand a single thing! Suddenly, I felt a shiver running down my neck, as I felt Samus's tongue slipping down my back.

"Oh my God!" I screamed with a short moan. Samus roared in laughter, Peach suddenly stopped talking when she heard my expression.

"_What are you exactly doing Zelda?" _She asked with an angry tone in her voice.

"Nothing Peach, ignore that..." I answered back looking at Samus, who was still on the floor laughing hard.

"_Could you please come back Zelda? I'm not feeling too well..."_

I sighed, and answered with a yes.

I hung up the call, went over to Samus and looked at her directly in the eye.

"What was that for?" I asked while I felt my cheeks burning in red.

"You liked it, I know it."

"I'm not asking that! I'm just trying to know, what the hell was that for?"

"To see what you'll be missing tonight, because you have to go to little Peach."

I could hear a big tone of sarcasm rising in her voice, she winked an eye at me and grabbed her car keys.

"Let's go, I'll give you a ride home."

"It's late Samus, and it's kind of far."

"I don't care, c'mon, let's go. You made dinner and cleaned up my kitchen, this is the least I can do."

I smiled, hurried towards her and kissed her again, then we both walked to the parking lot.

The ride home was sad... I really didn't want to leave Samus. I had been with her only for a day, and I felt we had been together a whole lifetime.

We arrived sooner than I expected, I looked sadly at Samus, she just caressed my face and smiled at me.

"Have a good night my princess. Sleep well." She said to me as she reached out and kissed me once again.

"Bye, and thanks for everything Samus..."

I waved goodbye at her after stepping out of the car and I watched her drive until she disappeared in the corner.

I opened the door to the apartment, Peach was sitting on a couch with a package of tissues, her eyes were red, seemed like she'd been crying for a long time now.

I walked to her and hugged her.

"Is everything all right?" I asked worried, I'd never seen her like this before.

She sniffed, and looked at me, her eyes were sore from all that crying.

"It's just that... Link..."

Ugh, that bastard... Not again...

"What happened with Link? What did he do to you?"

She took her hands to her face and sobbed again, I turned my head upwards trying to find patience in this entire situation.

"Peach, if you don't talk, I'll never understand what's going on!"

"Link was only trying to use me to get to you!"

I nodded in agreement trying to look as surprised as I could, though I already knew that...

"He told you that?"

"He said I wasn't worth anything, that if he couldn't be with you then he gave a damn about me, and he just started saying very bad things about me!"

She started to cry again, I hugged her and patted her back as I rolled my eyes and looked up to the ceiling.

"I should go get some sleep." She finally said, rubbing her eyes. "It's like 1 in the morning and we have class tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right, and we have an important exam, so go on, take that guy off your head, he isn't worth it Peach."

"Thanks Zel, you're the best."

She hugged me and then she went to her bedroom carrying all her used tissues. I heard her close the door and I went to my own room.

I took off my clothes (the ones Samus had given me, I have to clean them and return them to her), and watched myself in a nearby mirror.

How is it that Samus likes me? I'm just a normal girl, and I'm not that pretty.

I suddenly heard my cell phone ringing, I was surprised someone would call me at this hour, I picked up the phone and looked at the number, it didn't ring a bell. I answered it a little scared.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me..."_

"Samus?"

"_Yep, surprised darling?"_

"A little, I must admit."

A little? My god! I didn't expect this at all!

We kept on talking by the phone for two straight hours, when I looked at the time, it was already 3 o'clock, and my cell phone was running out of batteries...

I hung up the phone after saying "bye" like forty times, I laid on my bed hugging my favorite stuffed animal, as I sang in a really low voice...

Love can really make one grow wings and fly... And I can't help it... My dear Samus... I love you...


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes the next morning when the first rays of sunlight entered through my window. I stretched my arms, yawned, hugged my stuffed cow and closed my eyes again, I had such a beautiful dream, and I didn't want it to end... I was with Samus, and we talked, she kissed me...

I took my cell phone to look at the hour and immediately looked into the call register, to find Samus' phone number at 1 in the morning... I couldn't believe it, it wasn't a dream! It was actually true!

I put my slippers on and headed towards the kitchen to prepare some breakfast, Peach would probably be sleeping, so I had the opportunity to prepare whatever I wanted.

I looked at the door from Peach's bedroom to watch out for a single movement on the knob. After five minutes of staring directly, I went over to the telephone, picked it up, and called Samus.

She answered after the fifth alarm.

"_Wazup?" _I could imagine I'd woken her up, but she's thank me later for what I was about to do.

"Hey Samus, it's me Zelda!"

"_Oh hey Zel, how's it going?"_

"Umm, did I wake you up?"

"_Yeah."_

I was getting nervous, what if I had dreamt everything, she didn't seem like she cared at all who was talking...

"Well, Samus, I wanted to let you know I'll make some pancakes for breakfast and I was wondering if you wanted to come to my apartment and have some."

I didn't hear an answer from her. I stayed at the phone for ten minutes until I heard the "click" indicating she hung up.

I looked down sadly, and the phone started ringing, I answered it with a sad look on my face.

"_Hey Zelda, save some from me, I'll get dressed quick and I'll be there sooner than you can say 'I love you'"_

And she hung up... That was weird, but if she was coming, I had to start preparing the food now.

Peach came out of her room about fifteen minutes after the food was ready, she looked at me with shining eyes, when she gave me that look it meant she wanted something of me, now she was probably referring to the breakfast.

I nodded in agreement for her to pick a plate and help herself to the pancakes, as I attended the door that had just rung.

When I opened I saw Samus standing at the doorway, I smiled widely and held her arm as I guided her inside the house. Peach was sitting at the dining room, I took a chair and invited Samus to sit, she accepted as she looked at Peach with some kind of angry face.

I ignored that detail and served Samus, her eyes shone with joy as she saw food served on her plate, she kissed me on my lips and buried into her dish.

"What was that?" Peach looked at Samus astonished, she ignored that and kept eating.

"What was what Peach?" I asked confused.

"You guys just... kissed?"

She sounded terrified, Samus chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we did, you want to see that again?"

"Zelda! For God's sake! What is going on?"

"She's my girlfriend, what else?"

Peach and I turned to look at Samus after her last comment, Peach was shocked in terror, I was shocked in surprise...

"Your... girlfriend?" Peach asked trying to understand what was going on.

"Yeah, and Zelda..." She turned to me, held me by my hands and looked at me directly at my eyes. "Would you come and live with me?"

I opened my mouth in amazement and I knew the expression I had at that moment made me look idiotic, but I didn't know any other way to answer to that question!

"Oh no you don't! You won't take Zelda away from here!" Peach was trying to keep me at her side, I don't know why really... She always treated me like a maid, she wanted me to clean, to cook, fix broken stuff, and when she had a problem she couldn't solve by herself, she sought for my help. And now she was defending me as is I were to go to a war.

"Zelda will decide... So sweetie, will you come with me?"

I looked at Peach, she didn't look sad, now she had a very angry look on her face, she scared me whenever she used that face on me, and I turned my head to Samus, her eyes were fixed on me, and her smile formed a sarcastic tone.

I sighed, and started to pick up the things from the table to clean everything up.

"I'll go with Samus." I finally said.

"What? Zelda! You can't abandon me!"

"I'm just moving out of the department Peach, but I saw the way you acted when Samus kissed me, what's the problem of having a girlfriend?"

"Well... You are a girl, you do know that?"

"Of course I do!" I was starting to get pissed off, "It's obvious I'm a woman, so what if I'm in love with another woman? Gender isn't important when there's love!"

"But..."

"No 'buts' Peach, I'm moving out. If you can't accept who I am, then find someone else. Ask Link to come and live with you or something."

She looked down ashamed, but I knew she felt I was right, she did know when to accept defeat.

"All right my darling, pick up your stuff, I already prepared your room."

I went to my room to start picking up everything. I asked myself if I was doing the right thing, Peach and I had been roommates for a very long time. But something inside me made me feel I was doing well for leaving. Peach was the kind of friend that took hold of you as her best friend when she needed something, I was always there for her, I helped her through everything, and I can't recall a single time she made something for me...

It is time I move on, and I think being with Samus will surely help me do that.

I heard the door to my room opening, Samus entered looking kind of mysterious, she closed the door behind her, and I heard her locking it.

"Are you ready to go Zelda?"

"Almost, I still have a lot of clothes to pack."

She held my wrists, making the stuff I was holding fall to the floor, and I felt myself falling on my bed as she held my arms, trapping me in her embrace.

She then kissed my neck slowly, I felt my body shiver as I let a deep breath out of my throat. Samus reached my lips, I felt her breath over mine, and I closed my eyes waiting for her kiss, when I felt her hand pressing my breast gently, I let out a small gasp.

"Wha... What are you doing?"

"Relax... I'll be gentle..."

And she took her lips to mine, while I felt her hand waltzing through my back removing my shirt…


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't even pronounce a single word, I was breathing heavily as I felt Samus' hands stop their journey when they reached my breasts, she caressed them and she kissed my neck.

"Samus..."

"Relax Zelda... Do you think I'd hurt you?"

I shook my head, she pressed my breast hardly, I let out a moan... Every single touch Samus gave me felt like static through my veins, a feeling I had never experienced before took hold of me, making me hold Samus' hands pressing them harder against my body.

She suddenly reached my bra; I felt my naked breasts fall free from my clothes. After she left me half naked, I felt her hands descending slowly towards my thigh, I couldn't help but to look at Samus kind of scared, she was trying to go for something I've never experienced, I didn't know how to answer back or how to act!

I arched my back when I felt her fingers caressing my sex over my underwear, she let out a small giggle.

"Wha... What's so funny?"

"You... I haven't even started and you're already as wet as a swamp..."

I looked at her insulted, she pressed her finger harder and I let out a dry scream of pleasure from my throat.

"It's not like I'm killing you Zelda..."

I was full of desire, I couldn't resist anymore, and she was right, my body was answering back, though I didn't know how it managed to stay in rhythm with Samus.

Her hand slipped under my panties, I let out a gasp of surprise and she took her lips to mine as her hand caressed me gently.

I let out small expressions of pleasure from every movement she made, she took this as a sign to keep on going...

The door opened suddenly, Samus moved so fast I didn't even realize when she sat on the bed and threw a sheet at me so I could cover, Peach entered the room looking a little sad.

"What do you want?" Samus asked, I could hear a tone of anger growing in her voice as she closed her hand in a fist.

"What are you two doing?"

"I'm just packing up my stuff, Samus is helping me." I said quickly, Samus grinned and laughed out loud.

"We were just about to have sex and you interrupted the moment!"

Peach looked at Samus and me horrified, I blushed completely and took my head down ashamed.

"Zelda... Is that true?"

"It was." Samus began answering for me. "Now you took my inspiration away, well done Peach."

"Don't mock me Samus, I'm not the one that comes into someone else's house and steals her roommate."

"Oh c'mon! You're acting like a five year old!"

"I'm saying the truth Samus!"

"Yeah right, the truth isn't exactly what you see."

"Well in this case it is."

"Guys, stop it!" I yelled desperately, I put on a sweatshirt over my naked body, threw my hair over my shoulder and looked at Samus and Peach serious. "You two shouldn't be fighting for things as stupid as those."

"Well I am saying the truth! Samus just came here..."

"Oh shut up, you annoying pest!" Samus interrupted, I took a cold glance towards her, she caught the idea and whispered a soft apology.

"Peach, I am leaving because I want to, not because Samus brainwashed me or something."

"But Zelda, we've been together for so long..."

"Well, it's time for you to start a new period in your life, look at it that way, and we'll still see each other in school! It's not like I'm moving to another country."

She nodded in agreement and walked towards me sadly.

"Can I least help you pack up your things?"

I smiled widely and answered back with a yes, she was still my friend, a sister to me, and I was about to live home and start a new journey, one I'd live happily until my final judgment came...


	7. Chapter 7

The way over to Samus' apartment was silent, neither of us said something, I was too nervous and Samus was trying to get things straight on her mind. Maybe she was having the same problem I was trying to solve... I loved Samus, I mean, I do love her, but I think we're going too fast, I'm already moving in with her and it has been only two days since we talked to each other.

I know about love at first sight, but this was going way too fast... Not that I didn't want it to keep heading that way, but, unfortunately, if we rushed things, they could end bad, and I really wanted to be with her for the rest of my life.

She turned and headed towards a mall, I looked at her confused, she got my expression and smiled at me:

"I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah... A little actually."

"So, let's grab some lunch!"

She parked outside a small pizza parlor, stepped out of the car and helped me out.

"This is the best pizza place I know of, and, trust me, I've gone to lots of places for pizza."

"Yeah, I can imagine so." I said remembering the pizza boxes on her couch... This woman must have a cow stomach, it's not possible for a human being to eat that much!

We sat on a small table next to the window, so Samus could keep an eye on the car, for all my stuff was still inside. She ordered for the two of us and put her complete attention on me.

"You all right Zel?"

"Oh yes, I was just thinking about this whole thing..."

She took her hands to her head and looked at me a little sad.

"You know, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to..."

"Oh no, no! Not at all Samus! I've never been more excited in my life about something! I'm just afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" She looked at my eyes and held my hand while raising an eyebrow "You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

"It's not that, seriously, it's just stupid..."

"C'mon, tell me. You can say whatever you want to, I'll never make fun of you, no matter how stupid you think something sounds."

I sighed and looked out the window, then I turned my sight once again to her beautiful eyes.

"I'm just afraid we're taking this way too fast. I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you, but if we hurry so much, you may get tired of me and things may end up badly or something."

She hit me gently on the head and scoffed.

"You silly girl... I'd never think of that, not even if I had to stand you for a million years. I can never get tired of your smile, of your eyes, your laughter..."

"You've only been seeing me for two days, how can you say such a thing?"

"Because it's been happening since I saw you for the first time when you entered high school. You were a transfer student, I immediately liked you, it's as if something inside me pressed some kind of switch and told me you were the one I wanted to be with."

I noticed myself blushing, but I couldn't fall for her words, though I was already completely stupefied by them I had to keep acting.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Well, you were dating that Link idiot; I tend to respect people's decisions. Besides, I wasn't even sure you..."

She paused for a while and sighed heavily.

"What?" I asked trying to get her to talk, she laughed gently and kept talking:

"I wasn't sure you liked girls. So I thought I'd never have a chance with you."

I stopped to think for a moment, yeah, I'd never thought about that. But I didn't care she was a girl, she was the person my heart told me was my other half, the person who filled up my hollow soul... She was my love, my one and only love. And I didn't care what people thought as long as I could be with her.

I reached to her lips and kissed her passionately.

"Well, you do have a chance with me Samus. And I dare say a big one."

"Jackpot." She said and we both laughed as the waiter brought the pizza and we ate our lunch.

After eating we set out to the apartment, we weren't that far away, and I was already excited holding Samus' hand while she smiled looking at the road...

All right, I stood at the door looking towards every corner... It was even worse that I remembered it! If it looked like a hurricane disaster before, now it was Kansas after a tornado!

"Wazup?" Samus asked me completely calmed, well, of course, she was used to this...

"Well, it's nothing..."

"Oh, my stuff, yeah. I was going to clean that up, I had to get a lot of things out from your room, it's ready for to you go and take your stuff, the bed is all done also."

I nodded and smiled widely, I thanked her with a kiss and went over to my room trying not to step on anything that could make me hit the floor.

I was expecting to find a disaster on my room, as the rest of the house, but when I opened the door it smelled as if it had been recently cleaned, everything was neatly put, though empty. The bed was made with a pair of clean pink sheets, a pillow and a heart cushion on top of it laid waiting for me. I looked around me in amazement.

"You like it? The heart's a gift my dear, I got it for you."

I turned to look at Samus, I figured my eyes would be shining as a girl who just received her first Santa Claus present, I hurried up to Samus letting my things fall on the floor and kissed her lips, I was so happy I couldn't find a way to express it!

"So, you like it?"

"Thanks so much Samus! Really! I... I don't know what to say!"

"I'm glad you find it nice, and sorry 'bout the mess outside, I kind of stayed up late cleaning this room for you, so I didn't have time to pick up the living room."

How could I not love that!

"So, now I'm tired, want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure... Just let me change into something more comfortable and I'll be out in a sec." I seriously wanted to know how this woman managed to stay so thin...

Samus winked an eye at me as she closed the door, she gave me something special, I'd do the same for her...

I looked quickly inside my suitcase, throwing everything on the floor, I didn't care right now about my small obsession.

I looked towards the door to see if she wasn't peeking, the door was closed, as she had left it, so I hurried inside my bathroom carrying a certain outfit I stole, or better said, borrowed from Peach while she was distracted...

I took off my clothes and gazed at my body reflected on the mirror, I still couldn't understand what the hell I was about to do, but something told me Samus would really like it, I untied my hair, letting it fall long on my naked back and I put on the stuff I borrowed from Peach, fortunately we were the same breast size, so I didn't have any trouble fitting it on.

I brushed my hair once I was all dressed up for Samus, I sighed and walked outside my room.

When I opened the door I could hear Samus' voice from the kitchen:

"You ready sweetheart?"

"Sure... Could you come for a sec?"

She turned to see me with a sandwich on her hand, when she saw me, the sandwich slipped from her hand and fell to the floor as she looked at me stupefied.

I took a finger to my lips and looked at her a little embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as I could.

"You're standing in front of me wearing nothing but a baby doll..."

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice... Don't you like it? I'll go change"

She smiled widely, approached me and held my arm.

"Pinch me... 'cause I'm in heaven baby...


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok first of all I have to say thanks to those who have been following the story, specially to Tripower who has been leaving a review on every chapter, thanks for the support!  
__Oh and LEMON ALERT! HOT YURI COMING… 8D_

Samus walked towards me, I could see desire burning deep in her eyes, I didn't argue, I knew she wanted this and I had decided to give it to her...

She held me in her arms, I felt her warm hands over my cheeks and then her lips over mine.

I closed my arms around her, deepening the kiss, she tossed me over a couch without letting her lips go. I felt her tongue teasing my lips, asking me to open them and I obeyed, letting our tongues meet, she was asking something of me by caressing my body and kissing my lips, and I knew what it was when I felt her hand uncovering my body, removing my clothes and leaving my breasts completely naked, she stopped her journey for a second and removed her own clothes, then she pressed her body against mine and kissed my lips once again.

I turned my head abruptly breathing heavily, Samus smiled widely and looked at me with a sarcastic gaze.

"Tired already sweetie?"

I shook my head saying no, she then pressed her lips against my throat and flicked her tounge over my low neck, I shivered at the gesture, and I didn't even realize when she cut me free from my clothes completely, so I laid totally naked in front of my love, about to enter a great ride of pleasure...

Samus' mouth started to move downwards, I was breathing heavily, as a combination of pleasure and fear ran through my brain at that moment.

I couldn't feel as innocent as I probably would look at that moment, I urged Samus to keep on moving, without stopping, and my fingers tangled her golden hair, she seemed she was going to go for it, I knew it, I could actually feel it, and then she turned her head to me.

"Be patient my dear, what's the rush?"

I didn't answer, I just let out a small moan when I felt Samus returning to her duty, she moved upwards once again, and I saw her bending her face towards one of my breasts, caressing my nipples with her lips. I had never experienced such pleasure before, Samus teased my breasts with her lips and her tongue, I kept moaning completely excited, my head was about to explode with all that pleasure inside of it, I felt my legs tightening, I couldn't take anymore of this...

Samus noticed my hysteria and giggled, then she looked at me with a very sensual look and asked softly of me:

"What do you really want?"

I couldn't answer, I felt stupid! I couldn't even say a word!

"Say it, and I shall do it..."

I saw her hand surrounding my breasts, then she kept moving it down to reach my belly.

"Say it Zelda..."

I breathed hardly, gulped and I finally got a word out of my throat, I could feel as if my throat was burned by my words:

"Please..."

"Yes?"

"Touch me..."

"Where?" I wanted to kill her, pleasure was driving me mad and this woman still had energy to have some fun with me!

"Down... there..."

"I see..."

She kissed my breasts one last time and descended towards my legs, and I suddenly felt her hands pressing close to my sex, her fingers teasing the skin on my inner thighs. I closed my eyes possessed by pleasure. Samus gave a small chuckle and ran her finger between my nether lips...

"You really are having a good time... You're so wet you're going to have to clean after we're done..."

She laughed hardly, I looked at her confused for a moment, then I let a dry scream out of my throat when I felt her finger being pressed inside of me.

She then started to move her finger in and out of my body, I let out short gasps of pleasure. I felt I was about to die with all this, I felt myself rising up a complete state of pleasure, then I felt Samus pressing a second finger inside of me, I couldn't help to let a long moan escape from my throat, she teased my inside with both her fingers, as I kept moaning in pleasure.

She noticed I was about to reach my climax, and she turned her head towards my lips, kissing them passionately, knowing how I was feeling.

She pressed hardly both her fingers inside of me, I opened my eyes widely and grasped her arms, as I felt myself releasing all my tension, I gasped loudly and turned my head violently, letting a scream of total pleasure leave my body.

I laid on the bed breathing heavily, Samus removed her hand from my legs and looked at me sitting on the couch, I couldn't even sit, Samus laughed and looked at her hand.

"I'm sorry..." I said trying to recover myself, Samus raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry? About what?"

"I..." I was too ashamed to say it aloud, but I looked at her hand and she caught the idea, she then started laughing hardly once again.

I saw her taking her fingers to her lips and she started to lick them, I finally got up and hugged her from behind.

"Sorry if it hurt..."

"It's ok..."

"You want to go get something to eat?" She asked and kissed my lips, I nodded and she stood up. "All right, let's go get dressed."

She winked an eye at me, I stood up and walked towards my room, still breathing agitated from that finale.

I turned on the shower and stepped into the cold water without waiting it to get warm, the contact of my naked body with the freezing water made me shiver, I felt water running down every inch of my body and sighed, I looked down and saw a string of blood sliding from my leg.

I didn't worry; I knew what that meant... I belonged to Samus, and I had never felt happier in my whole life...


	9. Chapter 9

So yes, I was happy, and it sure had been long since I last felt so happy like I do now. Zelda sure is the girl I've always wanted to be with.

I waited for her to come out of the shower as I laid on the couch lazily gazing at the ceiling thinking on everything that had happened.

"Samus?" I heard her soft voice calling my name, she exited her room and came towards me, wearing a beautiful short dress, I looked at myself on a nearby mirror and laughed nervously at my sight. God, I really must learn to get dressed, I wear nothing but baggy jeans and t-shirts, it's comfortable, but the girl I had in front of me made me look like beggar next to her!

"Shall we go Samus?"

"Oh yeah, sure." I stepped up and grabbed Zelda's hand, we both went out the apartment and into the night, I was starving, and felt I was going to die if I didn't get anything to at soon!

Once in the car, I turned to Zelda, I noticed she looked kind of distracted, somewhat nervous.

"You all right love?" I asked worried, she smiled at me and nodded.

"It's nothing, really, don't worry."

Her smile told me something was troubling her mind, yet I didn't insist on knowing, I started babbling out stuff I thought were the cause of her trouble.

"Are you hungry?"

"Indeed, a little, actually."

"So that is what's troubling you?"

"Not really, look, Samus, don't worry, I mean it, it's stupid"

"Zelda…" I held her hand and looked at her for a moment to turn my head back to the road. "Not the slightest thing you have to say to me will sound stupid, I care for you, and I always will."

She reached and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Samus."

Neither of us said anything the rest of the road, when we saw the city lights, something fell on my head that made me realize what was going through Zelda's mind!

"You were a virgin right?" I asked suddenly, Zelda raised her head alarmed.

"What? Why?"

"Sorry… Didn't make to take something so precious from you, I just didn't imagine you were a virgin…"

"Samus, I'm 17, I'll turn 18 soon. How did you want me not to be a virgin?"

I looked at her stupefied and a little confused; surely she knew that maybe more than half the girls in our school weren't virgins anymore! God! This girl sure is innocent! I feel like I just raped someone!

"I'll enter hysteria mode now if you'll excuse me…"

I parked the car on a close mall and kept my hands on the wheel as I looked shocked to the other cars passing in front of me.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked suddenly, I nodded with my head, without turning to see her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say anything to bother!" I turned violently to see her and started to excuse myself.

"Oh no, Zelda! I didn't want you to think any of the things running through my head are your fault, oh no, I was just thinking that I raped someone so innocent and I shall never forgive myself."

Zelda giggled, I looked at her confused.

"Yes, I was a virgin, that doesn't mean I'm too innocent Samus."

"Zelda, what do you mean?"

She placed her hand over my leg, caressing it slowly.

"What are you doing?"

"I can be naughty… Really naughty…"

This girl sure knew how to play, I pulled her towards me and kissed her lips passionately, I don't know how she managed to rid me off my bra and she started playing with my breasts over my shirt.

"Zelda!"

"You know you like that…" She bit my ear and gave a childish giggle.

"Why, I oughta..."

I was about to answer back when I felt her hands descending towards my leg.

"Zelda... What are you doing?"

"Being naughty, like I told you."

She kissed my neck and I bit my lip avoiding any sound to come out of my throat. A thud on the window killed the moment, Zelda smiled at me mischievously; I lowered the window to see what was happening.

"Hello there!"

What the fuck was Peach doing here?

"Hey Peach." Zelda answered coldly, I opened the door, got out and hurried to help Zelda out of the car.

"How the fuck did you recognize my car Peach?"

"I think you're the only person who has a Metroid stamp on her car's trunk."

Oh yeah, I had forgotten that…

"Well Peach, we're busy and about to get some dinner so please, fuck off."

"Zelda! You're going to allow her to talk to me that way?"

I looked at Zelda with puppy eyes, she sighed and looked at Peach seriously and I smiled triumphantly, before I realized how Zelda was looking at me.

"Both of you, stop it."

"I didn't do anything!" I started arguing, Zelda raised an eyebrow and gave a long sigh, I just looked down and stayed silent, I knew I messed up…

"Samus, I am your girlfriend, and I do love you very, very much." I could notice Peach's face of disagreement, I smiled widely and bent over to kiss Zelda's lips when she turned to look at Peach, I just took a hand to my head trying to look as if I hadn't just stupidly fail at what I wanted.

"Peach, we are very close friends, and we both knew one of us would move out of our apartment sooner or later."

"But Zelda, I really miss you!"

"What? You miss someone who cooks, cleans, and looks out after you like a nanny?" I asked sarcastically, Zelda threw a cold glance at me; I just raised my shoulders and shut my mouth.

"You know that's not true Zelda…"

"Yes Peach, I know, I know, and I'm sorry I moved out, but I really am happy where I am now… Not that I wasn't happy with you I mean, I was, but this is very different, you are like a sister to me, and I just found my true love, you should understand me."

I didn't say anything, Peach just sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, Zelda smiled with a sad look in her face; I placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her eyes:

"Should we get going? I'm pretty hungry." I asked smiling.

"Where were you two going?" Peach asked confused, Zelda smiled widely and looked at her eyes:

"We were getting some dinner, would you like to come?"

"WHAT?" I couldn't help that escaping from me; both Zelda and Peach looked at me seriously. "I mean… Why not? Come join us, we'll have a hell of a time with you Peach."

"You don't have to act Samus." Peach said with an angry tone on her voice, I widened my smile and added:

"I'm not acting, I like you!"

She doubted for a minute, then smiled, hugged Zelda and started thanking thousands of times, walking with Zelda, chatting happily… I can't believe I got into this mess!


	10. Chapter 10

So we got to the restaurant, I asked for the table as Peach and Zelda just kept talking, I tried to smile as wide as I could, but my face somehow contracted and people were looking at me scared of my expression.

"Right this way miss." My attention was suddenly placed on the waitress, who smiled at me and guided me towards our place; I held Zelda's hand to guide her, she understood what I was meaning to say, but didn't even turn to see me, she just kept on talking to Peach, I just sighed, raised my shoulders and sat on the table.

Both girls chatted during the whole course, I started playing with the straw in my glass when I heard Zelda's voice:

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, should I go with you?" I asked before Peach could even start talking, Zelda smiled and held my face tenderly, she kissed my cheek and giggled.

"Don't worry love, I won't get lost."

I saw her going towards the bathroom and sighed, Peach looked at me coldly, I caught her glimpse and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you loved her for I'll start laughing really, really hard and we're in a public area."

"One can enjoy hanging out with friends without the need to sleep with them Aran."

I felt that comment as a rock on my head; I turned angrily towards her and picked my fork from the table, pointing it at her.

"Be careful in what you say Peach."

"Or what?" She raised an eyebrow in a challenging look, I moved closer to her, it was obvious she was pissing me off, I couldn't hide that feeling, she was just so annoying!

"You sure don't wish to mess with me woman, I have a secret weapon and I'm not scared to use it!"

"What's that? A dildo?"

I stood up from the table raising a fist, completely decided to give her a purple eye or some crap, the people around us gazed in horror as I grabbed Peach's shirt and moved her fist near the blonde's face.

"Shut the fuck up! All right? I hate you, you hate me, we're even girl! Stop messing the fuck with me!"

She looked at me terrified, the waitress came to me and asked me violently to sit down; I obeyed and crossed my arms looking at Peach with fire in my eyes.

"This is war Aran…"

"It sure is you little Toad."

I saw Zelda approaching the table, smiling happily; my face immediately took a smile and I stood to help Zelda into her chair, I kissed her neck once she sat down and I returned to my chair, asked the waitress to bring the check and looked at Peach smiling.

"Did you two girls find what to talk about while I was gone?"

"Oh we sure did my love." I said without taking the smile off my face; Peach looked at me coldly and took a sip of her drink.

After I paid dinner we decided to give a small tour through the mall, Zelda couldn't let go of my arm, I was pretty happy with this, but Peach didn't seem to comfortable with the idea, I seriously gave crap of what she thought, but it sure was fun to see her reaction whenever I kissed Zelda.

"So what do you think about marriage Zelda?" I asked randomly when the three of us were seating at the food court, eating an ice cream.

Zelda gulped at my comment, Peach turned her head angrily towards me.

"How can you ask her that? You two have known each other for so little time, you can't get married, besides, you're girls!"

"So what?" I asked raising my shoulders with a sarcastic look on my face, Zelda didn't say anything, she just lowered her head, blushing completely.

"Girls can't get married."

"Yes we can, and we will." I grabbed Zelda's chin and took my lips to hers, Peach stood in the middle, I stood back immediately and raised an eyebrow towards her.

"You're in public!"

"So?" I asked once again, Peach sighed.

"You sure are stubborn"

"And you're a pain in the ass."

"Samus!" Zelda interrupted us, I lowered my head with a pout on my face. "Stop it you two! You are both important for me and I don't like you two fighting and arguing this way!"

Peach looked at me coldly and suddenly turned her face, Zelda sighed and stood up, and I looked at her serious.

"It's getting late now Samus, shall we go?"

I nodded in agreement, stood and held her hand.

"Now, Peach, can you come with us?"

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow in surprise as Peach shook her head.

"I have a date Zel, thank you for this time, I hope we can repeat it again someday."

"Sure we will! In fact, why don't you come over to our department tomorrow?"

"I'll have it bug-sprayed!" I said immediately, Zelda took a cold glance at me. "Or that could wait." I added with a huge smile, Peach smiled back, giggled and kissed Zelda's cheek, I held Zelda's hand tightly after that.

"All right, I'll see you girls tomorrow, bye!"

And she went jumping around happily; I turned to Zelda, I couldn't take off that angry look I had on my face, she kissed my lips softly and smiled at me.

"She's not that bad Samus."

"She menaced me when you weren't here!"

"Oh no, she didn't you silly! She wouldn't kill a fly!"

"She'd kill me." I hugged her from behind, kissed her cheek and started walking back to the parking lot.

"Let's go home, enough for today right? I'll challenge you to some videogames!" Zelda said excitedly, I laughed hardly at her comment.

"Sure, let's see if you can defeat me love."


	11. Chapter 11  The End

**So after a century of making you all wait, here's the final chapter from my fanfic. I have to thank everyone for your patience and apologize for taking so long in ending it but well, life goes on and things change on it, that's what made me take so long.**

**I hope everyone enjoys it and once more, thank you for following me through these past years while I shared this with you. I'm out for now.**

It hurt me to go back this way, things hadn't been exactly smooth once I left Zelda, I didn't want to but I had no other choice. I had started working at a Federation as a free-lancer bounty hunter, yes, a weird job for a senior to take but they told me they had clues about who had been responsible for my parent's deaths and I had to take it, I didn't tell Zelda about this though, I should have… It was already too painful for me to leave her behind but I didn't want to put her in any danger, I wouldn't had been able to live with myself if something had happened to her.

I parked the car outside the apartment lot where I used to live, it had been five years since I closed the doors behind me, hearing Zelda crying her soul out and still I didn't turn, not even for a second.

I pulled the keys out and was surprised to see the apartment neatly organized; all my things were still there though there was no trace of Zelda.

I threw my bags on the floor and laid on the couch, nothing made sense now, nothing mattered. Why did I even bother in coming back? She had moved on, throwing me out of her life. That year we lived together had been wonderful, why did I have to go and throw it all away? Just so I could have the vendetta I had always dreamed on? Was I really stupid enough to believe I'd come home and Zelda would be with her arms wide open, waiting with dinner on the table for me to return?

I rubbed my eyes and stood up, looking at my reflection on a nearby mirror; time had played with me, what was left of that childish face on me had vanished, I was a grown woman now, if time hadn't given me that look, experience certainly did.

I pulled the phone from my pocket and looked at it, I found Zelda's number and sighed, I doubt she'd keep her same phone, it had been so long and the first months I called she didn't pick up… I pressed the 'dial' button and sighed deeply as I put the thing against my ear, it started ringing and I closed my eyes.

"_Hello_?" I jumped startled as I heard Zelda's voice answering, I sure didn't expect this, how was I supposed to act now? What was I supposed to say? "_Who is this?"_ Sure, she had erased my number, why would she even bother on keeping it?

"Hey Zel…" I said trying to sound as cheerful as possible, I just heard total silence after I spoke, I groaned and rubbed my temples. "Is this a bad time?"

"_Who is it_?" She asked once more, I felt frozen for a second when she talked so indifferent, she didn't even remember my voice.

"It's me, Samus…"

"_Oh, hi." _That's it? That's all I was getting?

"Hey, how have you been? Listen, I just got back to town and I was wondering if you wanted to get together, we can grab some lunch or just…"

"_Sure, are you too tired or want to meet today?" _I sure didn't expect that answer either, I stuttered and just took a deep breath.

"It's ok, we can meet today."

"_Say… 3 at the mall? They haven't tore it down so you should remember how to get there."_

I just laughed at the comment and nodded.

"Sure, I'll be there." I put the phone down and looked at my watch, I had an hour before leaving.

I had no idea what I would tell her, I swore she wouldn't answer the phone, then I thought she was raving mad at me… That just meant she didn't care for me anymore, I had no idea why I was making such a great deal out of this, I still loved her, there was no doubt about it but it had been so long since I left that it was foolish of me to even believe for a second she felt the same way.

A knock on the door took me by surprise, I grabbed the gun from my table as a reflex and hid it behind my back as I opened the door slowly, one can never be too careful.

"So it is you!" I knew that squeaky voice immediately, I opened the door completely to find Peach standing before me, next to her, a brown haired girl smiled widely and waved at me, I just stared at them in awe. "So, won't you let me in?" She asked, I tilted my head and left the gun on a near drawer, Peach took a glimpse of the gun and raised an eyebrow, turning serious. "Where have you been?" She asked somehow worried, I raised my shoulders and signaled them to come in, closing the door behind me.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I said almost whispering, that wasn't entirely false, I had asked to keep the job confidential, after all, I was only a pawn. She sat on the couch and looked at me as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, since you won't talk about you I assume you want to know what happened to Zelda."

"I couldn't care less." I said and turned my back, heading towards my room, Peach stood up and put both hands on her waist.

"She's with Link now." I froze as I heard those words and turned immediately towards Peach, she grinned and raised her shoulders. "You did leave her, what did you expect her to do?"

"it's not like I wanted to…"

"For God's sake Samus, grow up and admit your mistakes! Maybe you didn't want to but you did it and that's what we all see, no one knows what went on in that little head of yours that made you leave that way but all we see is you walked out on her."

I sighed and looked towards the floor, she was right, there was no way to justify what I did.

Peach put both hands behind her back and stared at me, I just raised an eyebrow and fell on the couch, I wasn't in the mood to listen to her anymore, I just wanted to redo the last couple of hours and stay with the Federation, I looked at the hour and shivered at the thought on meeting Zelda, where in the world did I get it would be a good idea?

"Listen, you have to go." I told her with a sigh, Peach just scoffed.

"You're throwing me out?"

"Kind of, I have something I need to do and I don't feel in the mood to have you here."

She stared at me seriously and put her hands on her waist.

"Samus, you won't… kill yourself… will you?"

"What? No!" I couldn't help but laugh at the thought, it was simply stupid. "I just have to call the Federation I work for and, like I said, no one can know what I do there so if you don't want me to shoot you I'd recommend your friend and you get out of here right this moment."

She looked at me completely annoyed, held the girl's arm and stormed out of my department, shutting the door loudly behind her.

I ran towards the room and looked for something more decent to wear, I wanted to cause an impression on Zelda but I couldn't look desperate, she wouldn't fall for me that way, I had to act as I did the first time I saw her; calm, cool and not like a love crazed woman. I had to win her over again, and I would or my name isn't Samus Aran.

Hearing Samus' voice made me shiver, I didn't expect ever to hear from her again, I thought I would be annoyed, but I wasn't, I was somehow relieved. I let my hair loose and brushed it while a thousand things came rushing through my head, why did I tell her I'd meet her?

I closed my eyes as the moment she left came to my head, it had been my nightmare for the last five years and I just felt it growing stronger now…

"_I need to leave Zelda."_

"_What? Where are you going?" The girl smiled and caressed the blonde's face, Samus turned her head and sighed deeply._

"_I just… I…"_

"_You're leaving me?" Zelda asked almost whispering, Samus closed her hand in a fist and lowered her eyes to the ground._

"_It's not that I want to leave you Zel, I just have to, I promise I'll be back."_

"_Where are you going? Why are you telling me this just now?" _

"_Zelda, please."_

"_Don't you love me?" Samus turned and pressed her lips against Zelda's, she scoffed and wiped her tears away with her sleeve, looking at Samus with a cold look on her face._

"_Woman, I am crazy about you…"_

"_Then the least you could do is tell me where you are going! I'll wait for you Samus, you know I will."_

"_I can't say."_

_Zelda shook her head and sighed defeated._

"_Well then, forget me. I gave you everything and this is how you thank me?"_

"_Damn it Zelda! If I had another way to do things, I'd do it!"_

_Zelda froze and scoffed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her bag from the couch and exited the room, Samus punched the wall and fell on her knees…_

This wasn't the best idea I ever had, but it was too late to back off now so I grabbed my coat and stormed out of the room, Link wasn't around so I had no explaining to do, good, I wasn't feeling like it.

I paced around nervously as I looked at the clock, I was starting to get anxious after I noticed the clock went past 3, she was half an hour late already, had she backed away?

"Samus?" I turned as soon as I heard her voice; her brown hair was loose on her back, she was wearing a cute pink dress and a gold chain on her neck, she was beautiful, far beyond words.

"I thought you'd decided not to come." I answered lowering my eyes to the ground, she raised her shoulders and smiled.

"Traffic's too hard in this city, a lot has changed." I just nodded and sighed deeply.

"Well, where do you want to go eat?"

"Actually I want to talk to you." I felt those words fall down my back with a shiver, she looked pretty serious, which only made me feel more nervous, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Our eyes met for a moment I was hopeful I'd find a trace of feeling for me in them but nothing was there, not even a glimpse.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything… I know you tried calling me and I didn't answer, I thought by doing that it would be easy to forget you, but it wasn't."

I didn't say anything as she paused, I just looked at her deeply, she sighed and I noticed her eyes water.

"I am with Link now and I won't leave him. If you came because you thought I had feelings for you then you're right, I do have them, but that doesn't mean I'll go back to you… You broke me Samus and it won't be easy to bring me back."

"Zelda, please give me a chance." There it was, I sounded desperate, the attitude I was trying to prevent fell on me like a bucket of ice water. "I was stupid, heck, I am stupid and I make mistakes but let me show you I am willing to change, I will give up everything I need to win you back Zelda, I love you. These past few years without you by my side have been a nightmare, if I could turn back time I would but what's done is done."

"There's only a promise of tomorrow." She whispered, I held her hand and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Please…"

She stood on her toes, caressed my cheek and brushed her nose against mine.

"I'm sorry…" She turned her back and walked away, I just stood there with my feet stuck to the ground, there was nothing I could do, I wouldn't force her to act on something she didn't want to.

"I'll wait for you Zelda! As long as it takes!" I shouted, causing a few people away from me to turn but she didn't stop for a minute, I saw her disappear as she crossed the front door and I fell on a near bench.

I meant every word I said, even if it took a year, a century or a millennium I would wait for when she felt ready to come back to me. If time had taught me something it is that we never get what we want without fighting for it, and I will give everything to win her back, she still loves me but she was right, I broke her heart and it was even selfish of me to believe it wouldn't matter. Yet my arms would never close for her and my heart was taken that minute she said she still felt something for me so I'll be here, no matter how long it takes.

I just can't help it, I love her.


End file.
